


A poet arrives at camp half blood

by Phantomxlegend



Category: Hadestown - Mitchell, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: A crossover fic no one asked for, M/M, Multi, Twoshot, eurydice lives, hadestown and Percy Jackson crossover, not a song fic because I was too lazy to find a song, orpheus sings his song, orphydice, percabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23457085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend
Summary: Orpheus is sent to camp half blood for a while and during that time he meets Percy JacksonOrThe Percy Jackson/hadestown no one asked for but I made anyway.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Eurydice/Orpheus (Hadestown)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	1. The poet arrives

**Author's Note:**

> So I actually wrote this a while ago and am just posting now. Don’t know why I wrote it but I did. Takes place before the Titan war I guess but like tensions are stirring with the gods (which is why Hermes sent Orpheus to go to camp half blood for a while) kinda a fix it I guess. Idk my story my rules. Enjoy.

The way the boy sat on the porch steps of the big house playing his guitar sent shivers up my spine. Annabeth tugged me along by the arm. 

“Is that a new camper?” I whispered to her. 

“Not sure but it’s rude to stare and we have breakfast to attend before someone sends out a search party.”

Annabeth dragged me to the dining pavilion. 

—

After breakfast the boy was still on the steps playing the guitar in the same position he was before. Maybe he wasn’t a new camper after all if he missed breakfast. 

Chiron came out of the big house doors. He noticed me and nodded me over. 

“Percy, I see you’ve noticed Orpheus.” Chiron put a hand on the boy’s—who was apparently named Orpheus—shoulder. 

“A new camper?” I raised one eyebrow. 

“Not exactly… he’ll be staying here for a while.”

“Mr. Hermes told me to come here.” Orpheus stated, “for a while, since he can’t run the bar and he doesn’t trust me not to burn it down while he’s gone.”

“You’re a child of Hermes?” 

“Huh?” Orpheus looked up at me, a bit startled and confused. 

“Percy, Orpheus isn’t from around here, he doesn’t know all the stuff about the godly parents.” Chiron explained. 

Orpheus laughed, “Mr. Hermes isn’t my father, he may act like it but not really.”

“What?” My surprise must have been clearly evident on my face because Orpheus laughed again. 

“He monitors the road to hell you know?” 

I only looked more confused. 

“The… the bar?” Orpheus looked up at Chiron helplessly.

“Not many know about that anymore Orpheus, it’s been a very long time since the road to hell was over here, it’s been even longer since you’ve been out hasn’t it.” 

Orpheus jumped to his feet and spun around to face Chiron, “It’s summer time, right?”

“Yes.” Chiron nodded.

“Then Persephone can tell you, she knows, she comes to the bar all the time—” Orpheus shook his head, he shouldered his guitar, so that the strap was crossing over his chest.

“It’s been a long time, my child, Lord Hermes had a good reason to send you here.”

“I can’t stay, I have to get back there—” Orpheus started to walk away but I grabbed him by the back of the shirt.

“Sorry dude, you’ll get killed out there by yourself,” I looked him over, “and you don’t really seem like the fighting type.” Orpheus was scrawny and thin, he had a thin layer of grime covering his skin, and his shirt and pants were stained.

Chiron coughed to get my attention, I turned, letting go of Orpheus.

“Percy, why don’t you and Annabeth give Orpheus a tour of the camp.”

I sighed and nodded, “yeah I’ll go get Annabeth.”

I walked away, keeping Orpheus in tow. He didn’t protest.

“I’m Percy Jackson, by the way.” I figured that now was probably a bit late for an introduction but oh well.

“Orpheus,” he responded.

“Where are you from?” I didn’t like the silence that took over quickly, so I did my best to start a conversation.

“Wherever the road to hell takes me.”

_Okay, that was a weird answer_

“So, these are the cabins, I don’t know if Chiron is going to have you stay in a cabin or the big house, depends if he’s going to classify you as a camper or not.” I showed him line of Cabins, going down the line and telling which cabin was for which god, and walked up to the Athena cabin.

“So, the cabins are separated by who your parent is?”

“Pretty much.” I knocked on the door before I let myself in, “Annabeth are you busy?”

Annabeth was sitting on her bed, her laptop open and a bunch of notes sprawled out.

“Kind of Seaweed brain, what do you need?” She didn’t even look up from what she was doing.

“Chiron asked the both of us to show Orpheus around.”

“Orphe—” She looked up and noticed the boy standing slightly behind me.

“Annabeth, this is Orpheus, Orpheus this is Annabeth.” I stepped to the side letting Orpheus see into the cabin a bit better.

“Athena?” Orpheus raised one eyebrow, looking around the cabin. Annabeth raised one eyebrow curiously. I only shrugged.

“My mom…” Annabeth responded.

“I haven’t met Athena before, Mr. Hermes sometimes meets with her, always good stories to come back to tell.” Orpheus nodded at Annabeth, a small smile crossing his face.

“What, you know Lord Hermes?”

“Of course, he took care of me when I was younger, I help out with the bar.”

Annabeth stared at him, eyes wide.

“Is that even allowed?”

“Why wouldn’t it be?”

I shook my head and shrugged.

“Nevermind, you need a tour of the camp?” she collected her notes into a somewhat neat pile and shut her laptop.

“I guess so.”

As we gave Orpheus the tour of the camp, Annabeth kept staring at Orpheus, like she was trying to figure out some sort of really hard equation. When we walked by the training area and by the forest, it took me by surprise when Orpheus started to sing. It wasn’t very loud but a very clear melody.

“ _La, la, la, la, la, la,_ ”

“That tune!” Annabeth exclaimed. Orpheus jumped, clearly not expecting her to shout.

“What?” 

“Percy, come here, Orpheus, stay there.” Annabeth tugged me a few paces away, our backs to Orpheus.

“Now I know why he seems so weird and familiar,” she whispered.

“What do you mean?”

“That’s Orpheus, like _the_ Orpheus, the actual walk-through-the-underworld-to-save-his-wife Orpheus, you know, the greek myth?” she looked at me, or practically glared at me until I figured out who she was talking about.

“The bribe-Hades-with-a-song Orpheus?” I swallowed thickly.

“That’s why he knows Hermes,” She scratched her chin.

“And Persephone, and by that matter he must know Hades as well.”

“Oh my gods, how did he get here?”

“Orpheus! You went to the underworld?” Annabeth exclaimed, spinning around on her heel to face Orpheus.

“Yes…” Orpheus looked down at the ground uncomfortably, I can imagine that that was a sore subject for him.

“Why are you here, I thought that you would have been dead a long time ago.” Annabeth twirled a strand of her hair around her finger.

“I don’t know why I’m here, Mr. Hermes only told me to come here. He didn’t tell me why and I didn’t bother to ask at the time, I didn’t think the question would come up so frequently.” 

“Wow,” Annabeth shook her head in disbelief.

“Let’s leave this conversation until later, we still have a tour to finish.” I squeezed Annabeth’s arm. She scoffed but agreed


	2. A wild songbird appears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A camp sing along is all fun and games until you summon your dead wife. Aha just kidding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah here comes the “I don’t know what I’m doing” phase in the writing. But if you’ve made it this far in the story: thanks. I hope you’ve enjoyed the previous chapter.

At the campfire, as usual the Apollo cabin led the sing-along. Orpheus sat next to me. Occasionally he would reach for his guitar but stopped. I nudged his shoulder with mine and when he looked over I mimicked playing the guitar and nodded my head at him. He raised one eyebrow as if asking for permission. I nodded eagerly.

Orpheus grinned and swung his guitar strap over his shoulder and jumped up to his feet. He strummed a couple loud chords to get people’s attention. The campers all looked up at him curiously but no one said anything in protest. So he started to play the guitar, a very upbeat tune. There were some hollars of encouragement from the Apollo campers.

Then Orpheus started to sing, it was a familiar tune but I didn’t know the words.

Annabeth nudged me and I grinned at her.

The Apollo cabin cheered and shouted words of encouragement to Orpheus. He grinned and paced around the campfire in tune to the song, like a sort of mix of a walk and a dance.

How he was able to multitask like this blew me away.

Orpheus grabbed a daughter of Aphrodite by the hand and pulled her up to her feet. She giggled and went with it.

He twirled her around, shouldering his guitar so it was out of the way and continued to sing. Then Orpheus grabbed a son of Athena and paired the two up, intertwining their hands together. I stared in awe at what he was doing and to my surprise the two went with it and started dancing along to his song, following his lead.

He pulled a younger girl up to her feet, he was much taller than her but he spun her around and danced before pairing her up with another guy to dance.

Everyone was hooting and hollering with excitement, clapping along to the beat, a few campers who knew how to play an instrument did so. Orpheus seemed thrilled at that and smiled brightly. A few guys even pulled up the girls that they liked before they could get paired off with someone else.

I don’t know if he was purposely making couples or doing it randomly. But I saw the way he hesitated for a second before he grabbed a daughter of Hermes, pairing her with a son of Apollo.

Then, before I could process it, Orpheus pulled me to my feet and twirled me like one of the girls which earned a laugh from most of the campers. My cheeks flushed and I laughed.

I didn’t see who else Orpheus grabbed until Annabeth was right in front of me.

“Care to dance?” I joked.

“I don’t think we have much of a choice.” Annabeth smiled at me and we joined the crowd, laughing and dancing like the rest of us.

I faintly heard a female voice rise up above the rest of the shouts and voices.

It was almost as if an echo of the melody that Orpheus sang earlier by the woods. He froze, his hand outstretched to another girl.

I looked over to see a young girl who I had never seen before standing at the edge of the people. She was covered in a layer of dirt and the fire just barely lit up her frail features, but Orpheus seemed to recognize her right away.

The people dancing stopped to look at Orpheus who stood—almost frozen in time—staring at the girl.

Cautiously, he stepped forward and sang out the same melody.

“ _ La la la la la la la.”  _ His voice trembled with the threat of oncoming tears. The girl smiled and weakly echoed the melody.

Orpheus smiled, tears welling up in the corners of his eyes. He ran over to her, and she met him halfway. Just as quickly his arms were around her, pulling her into a tight hug.

The campers were all silent now.

He buried his face in her shoulder, his entire form trembling. She smiled softly and gripped the back of his shirt.

“Who is that?” I whispered to Annabeth, she smiled sadly.

“It must be his wife.”

“But I thought—”

“Shh.”

In the light of the fire it illuminated the two of them in a soft, almost magical, glow.

“How did you? I thought—” Orpheus pulled away from her, he patted her cheeks and examined her.

“Seph let me.” The girl whispered. Orpheus must have teared up again because he hugged her, burying his face in her shoulder.

“It’s okay Poet, It’s okay, I’m here now.” She ran her fingers through his hair gently, “they could hear your song.” She tilted his head up to meet her eyes.

“How long?” 

“It doesn’t matter right now. Mr. Hermes told me where to find you.”

Orpheus wiped his eyes, got down on one knee and took her hand.

“Come home with me.”

His voice was loud enough that even the campers further away could hear him clearly.

The girl laughed, pulling him to his feet.

“And why should I marry you?” She responded, a loving smile spread over her face.

“Because, I can make you feel alive.” He twirled her and brought her close to his chest. He pulled her closer to where everyone else was.

“Eurydice,” Annabeth whispered, “that’s her.”

“You wanna take me home? Sing the song.” Eurydice took Orpheus’ hand, and Orpheus sang, the same tune which got the music going and now, once again the campfire was alive with cheers and music and people dancing all until the fire started to die and Chiron made us go back to our cabins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so originally this was gonna be like a longer series and all that but I decided not to because again, I don’t know what I’m doing or where I would have gone. But anyway thanks for reading <3

**Author's Note:**

> Ah.


End file.
